epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Ten Hated Wikians - Chapter 1
The cavernous halls of the large building that Grav had hired were silent, as if they were anticipating the beginning of what horrors would occur here. One by one the guests traipsed through them, making their ways to the main hall, where Grav had told them the main festivities would be. There was Joe Aikman, towering above his fellow attendees, and by his side was the stony faced one known as Brandon. The two had arrived together. Maybe Brandon was already replacing Kung, who had stabbed him in the back. After these two came Wach, an older man than the other two guests currently here, and with godlike posture and exuding authority. Then came Coupe, a suave Korean who had no place in a meeting of the unpopular. On his arms were Nail and Matoro, his ‘friends’ that he had known for a long time. Nail was beautiful and stunning, and was despised out of jealousy. Matoro was none of these things, but thought himself a jester, even if no one else found him funny. Then came GIR, a small wreck of a boy, pale and timid without Drak to guide him. Then came Sega, who was the opposite of GIR, overly confident and arrogant in his own abilities. The last two to arrive were Assy and Flats, who came together, but refused to talk with each other. Flats was sullen and angry, and terrifying when he lost his temper, whilst Assy was self-righteous, and hated Coupe as he felt that he was the rightful crat. They gathered then, in the main room, an assortment of Wikians, both disliked and otherwise, brought together as they were all excluded from the large party that was occurring elsewhere. There was a buffet of food to one side, yet no one except Joe and Brandon was touching the food. Coupe was in the corner, making out with Nail whilst Mat sat next to them uncomfortably. GIR was cowering behind Sega, who was embroiled in an argument with Flats, whilst Assy stood by himself, silently judging everyone as inferior to himself. Grav himself stood on the stage, preparing to give a speech to the gathered Wikians, who were all here to celebrate with him. “Attention, my friends. I admit that I had ulterior motives when I was asking you all here today. I know that every single one of you has sinister plans, and I am here to plead that you do not sink to these levels. You all have a reason to want revenge against those that have wronged you, but blood does not pay for blood, and murder is not the right way to gain revenge.” He beamed down at them from the stage, hoping that his emotional message would get through to his friends and acquaintances. “What reason could I possibly have for murder?” Sega called out “I am already above all of you scrubs. So you can all go suck a cock.” Sega was so assured in his own innocence, but a number of those gathered had visibly felt the effect of Grav’s words. GIR was sweating even more than usual, and Wach looked more uncomfortable than he had ever been seen before. Coupe, on the other hand, hadn’t even acknowledged Grav’s speech, instead he was still sucking face with Nail. Mat had slowly edged himself away from the amorous couple. “Sega shut the fuckity fuck up and let the man speak.” Joe shouted at the other attendee, in his usual over the top aggressive manner. “Please carry on Grav.” He sat himself down, conveniently close to the buffet table, with Bran kind of crouching next to him, as Joe had taken the only available seat. Sega looked uncomfortable with the rebuttal, but backed down at the least, possibly scared by Joe’s intimidating frame. “Thank you Joe. As I was saying. I am here to convince all of you that murder is not a good option. I know some of you have resorted to it before…” Grav said as he made a pointed glance in Joe’s direction “but we have to try and avoid it again. How will the wiki survive if we allow the popular users to get us to turn on ourselves. We should be working together as a band of brothers to increase our own reputations.” He smiled at them all welcomingly, as if he wanted them to respond to him. “So what have we all learned today guys. Killing is-“ That was when it happened. Grav stepped forward as he spoke, and a ready made noose dropped from the ceiling as he did. It was at his height, clearly planted there to specifically target him. The trapdoor on thestage below him swung open, and for a moment Grav hung, blissfully unaware of his predicament. Then the rope tightened around his throat, and after a painful few seconds he hanged there, still as a corpse. It was Flats who reacted first, followed by Assy and Joe. Assy pulled out his pretend sword and tried to cut the rope down, calling our some nonsense about King Stannis and Azor Ahai, before Flats pushed him out of the way and used a pocket knife. Joe checked his pulse, and with a mournful wail he called out the words that the entire room had feared. “He’s dead. Who will suck my dick now?!” Coupe had been drawn away from Nail’s mouth by the sound of Grav’s splutters. Nail herself looked astonished, whilst Matoro couldn’t pull his eyes away. GIR was trying to hide behind Sega even more than he had been before. Bran was cowering off stage, wanting to join Joe, but too scared of the still warm corpse in front of him. “Wait, what’s that? That piece of paper lying on the floor next to Grav. I think it fell out of the ceiling with the noose.” Wach was pointing at a small scrap of paper, worn and yellow from age. Upon the piece was a verse of a poem, written in curling letters in an indistinguishable handwriting. Joe picked it up and read it out to all the gathered parties. ‘’Here you will find hated wikians, and a murderer is loose’’ ‘’The host was well hung, but found his neck in a noose’’ ‘’Ten Hated Wikians, all known for pushing at the lines’’ ‘’One would find his lost toy, and then there was nine’’ ‘’Nine Hated Wikians, they would try to argue with fate’’ ‘’One’s name would prove piercing, and then there was eight’’ ‘’Eight Hated Wikians, stuck at a murderers beckon’’ ‘’One would drown inside out, and then there was seven’’ ‘’Seven Hated Wikians, all the survivors are dicks’’ ‘’One would be hounded out, and then there was six’’ ‘’Six Hated Wikians, minds too confused to survive’’ ‘’One was left looking above, and then there was five’’ ‘’Five Hated Wikians, they all suspect they’re the cause’’ ‘’One’s seat was uncomfy, and then there was four’’ ‘’Four Hated Wikians, they have a need to be free’’ ‘’One’s mind was left boggled, and then there was three’’ ‘’Three Hated Wikians, One would die like the sun’’ ‘’Another’s fingers would slip, and then there was one.’’ ‘’-D’’ The poem rang out around the room, echoing as the Wikians assembled stayed unusually quiet. Even Sega stayed silent, his eyes flitting around the room. “So who is D? He must be the killer, right?” Coupe spoke up, voicing what everyone else in the room had been thinking. “If we find him then we find the killer. This poem sounds like something he made just to scare us, right?” “Unless one of us is the killer…” Matoro muttered, but the echoes lifted th words loud enough for the entire room to hear. They all started to look at others, people they suspected of being murderers. Coupe edged away from Nail, who turned her own attention on Matoro. Wach, GIR and Sega all looked towards Joe, who it was rumoured had already killed. Bran tried to hide from stares, his breathing starting to quicken. “We cant act all suspicious of everyone here. Lets spread out in groups of two to see if we can find anyone else in this place.” Falts tried to take charge over the group, even though Coupe was technically the closest thing to a leader. “Coupe can go with Matoro, Joe and Brandon, GIR and Sega, Nail and me, which leaves Assy and Wach. See if you can find the killer, and we can all meet up her in an hour. The groups dispersed, some even looking at their own partners with suspicion. Others would die tonight, and the next death would be soon. As they traipsed out of the room one of the Wikians would look up to the camera in the corner, set to record, and give it a sly wink. The murders had begun, and Grav’s lifeless cadaver lay on centre stage. Category:Blog posts